Void Foundation
The '''Void Foundation' is a faction dedicated to bringing the Sleepers into the Matoran Universe and infecting Matoran with them to give them powers, as well as destroying the Brotherhood of Makuta. History At some unknown point, an unknown individual created the Void Foundation after learning of pocket dimensions, with the hopes of maximizing their use, specifically of The Void and its inhabitants while using the Matoran Universe as well, infecting Matoran with the Sleepers. Eventually the Foundation, while still hidden, decided to turn on the Brotherhood of Makuta as well. The Void Foundation created the Illuminati as an offshoot organization, performing experiments on them for various purposes, and hoping that they could do some damage. They also became the hidden benefactors of the Geleerde after the fall of the League of Six Kingdoms. Eventually the Void Foundation swayed three Makuta to their side: Eish, Seraph, and Veix. The Foundation's leader soon died, and then became led by a woman who took on the title of "Madam Director". She would see to it that the Illuminati would fall when they became cocky and out of control, and organized the Duos and Corps Stone studies, whose data was to be used to further their research of Sleeper experiments. Over the course of years, the Void Foundation experimented on various other individuals, including the [[Joker|''"Joker"]], who became one of their own, [[Forte|"Forte"]] - a spy they sent out who was disabled by Bandiaca - as well as Sewin and the [[Angel#Archangel|"Archangel"]]. The ''"Joker" was sent to Doppel Nui to help retrieve a Duos Stone, while Sewin eventually ended up on Angelus Nui, and the corpse of the "Angel" was retrieved from there and sent back after it was rebuilt. At some point, they sent an operative named Geki to join the ranks of Bandiaca and pose as one of her possessed soldiers. Around the year 999 A.G.C., Eish, Seraph, and Veix met on Recla Nui, at the same time that the "Madam Director" was visiting. They supplied their data to the Void Foundation, as well as captured Sleepers, and began to get to work on opening The Void again. Soon after, the Foundation launched energy bursts to combatants fighting against the Toa Recla, empowering three Rahkshi and one Skakdi for no other reason than to see what would happen. After this encounter, Monsth found the base and was captured and experimented on for the knowledge of the X-Force. During this, he learned everything about the Foundation due to his powers, and then was offered a place in the Foundation. He accepted, but they realized he would betray them, so they sent out word to many Eruo and had them swarm the island to eliminate the potential traitor, also sending out word to mercenaries, like Marcko. As the Toa Recla reached the base on Recla Nui, Stiez fought them after exposing himself to Sleepers. He nearly won, but got cocky and told them his powers and weakness. Despite it being protected by an invincible defense, the Toa got the better of him and around his defense, killing him and ending the threat on that island by destroying the base. Known Members *[[Madam Director|''"Madam Director"]] - Head of the Void Foundation *Eish - Makuta prætor of the Northern Region of the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands *Seraph - Makuta of Angelus Nui *Veix - Makuta of Ackro Nui Former Members *[[Joker|"Joker"]] (Deceased) *Stiez (Deceased) *Monsth (Traitor) *Geki (Deceased) Experiments *[[Angel|"Archangel"]] (Deceased) *[[Forte|"Forte"]] *Sewin (Deceased) Trivia *This faction was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Legacy'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Factions Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji